'''​The Old Subway'''
the reprise of "We Live in Manhattan"; Roo, Max, and a tiger who is orange with black stripes, white muzzle, and white tummy, and pink nose, this is Tigger, are at a street corner and Max is buying Roo some ice cream Max/Tony: Hey! This one's on me. Roo/Fievel: Thanks, Max. Max/Tony: It's the least I can do. After all, it was your dad who got me my job at the Cheese Factory. Tigger/Tiger: Wow, you must be rich! eats ice cream Oh. burps Pardon me. Ha! Ooh. three friends then begin walking down the street Max/Tony: Tigger, I only been workin' for a week. Gettin' rich takes at least a month. Roo/Fievel: Gee, I can't wait to get a job! Max/Tony: Ooh, I wouldn't rush if I was you. Roo/Fievel: How come? Max/Tony: Well, now that I'm working, I've got responsibilities. Roo/Fievel: Ooh! Max/Tony: But you can still go wherever you want whenever you want! Roo/Fievel: Yeah! So... where am I going? guides Roo around the corner and they approach the Beach Pneumatic Subway and Roo can't believe it Max/Tony: Right in there. Roo/Fievel: Wow! What is it? Max/Tony: Oh, something I, uh, personally discovered just recently. The Beach Pneumatic Subway. Tigger/Tiger: Beach? Uh, I don't see any beach. Max/Tony: Beach is the guy who built it. Tigger/Tiger: Oh, good. Because I get fleas... at the beach. Roo/Fievel: What's a subway? Max/Tony: An underground train. Roo/Fievel: This I gotta see! then takes off for the subway Tigger/Tiger: We're talkin' about a really big, nasty, loud machine here, right? Max/Tony: What are you, afraid? Tigger/Tiger: Who, me? Ha-ha! No! I just think it would be better if I stand guard up here and, uh, uh, and protect your flank. Max/Tony: sarcastically And we are supposed to buy this story? Tigger/Tiger: Actually, I was kinda hoping... yes. turns as Roo is calling him Roo/Fievel: Max, c'mon, c'mon! Max/Tony: Fine. Wait here. Tigger/Tiger: Good plan! and Max enter the abandoned subway where it is big and we see the ticket booth. They then hop down the steps and Max introduces Roo to the big train and Roo is impressed Max/Tony: There it is. (points in the direction of a huge fan) See that huge fan over there? When they turned it on, whoosh! It blew the car along so fast you slammed back in your seat. Roo/Fievel: Wow! begins to chase Roo showing him all the different things he experienced all while having funny expressions on his face, which seems to frighten Roo a little bit Max/Tony: Your eyes bugged out. Your hair stood back. Your cheeks flapped in the wind. shakes his head and Roo is freaked out. Max and Roo then climb up the train, rubbing off dust and looking in the window Roo/Fievel: in window of train and gasps Double-wow! Max/Tony: Problem is, it didn't work too good. (Max and Roo jump down to the ground) So about 12 years ago, they closed it up. Roo/Fievel: Aw. Max/Tony: Hey, get a load of this. Hello! echoing Roo/Fievel: Hoo! imitation hoot echoing Roo/Fievel and Max/Tony: HOO! imitation hoot echoing Oooh! walk off and then slide down part of the transit and walk through it. Meanwhile, back on the surface, Tigger is "standing guard" so he won't have to go into the tunnel Tigger/Tiger: Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three-- (stops in his tracks) Oh, who am I fooling? The only flank I'm protecting is mine! (Tigger peeks into the subway and can't believe how dark it is) Those poor little guys, down there in that dark pit all by themselves. (feeling guilty he's such a coward) I'm a fraud, I'm a failure, I'm-- in frustration I'm going after them! into the subway tunnel It's so dark in here! Category:Transcripts